


Calor

by CattivaRagazza



Series: Pride Month [18]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, OT3, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2020-02-15 20:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18676906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CattivaRagazza/pseuds/CattivaRagazza
Summary: El verano le hastiaba, cualquier otra temporada le parecía infinitamente mejor, incluida la primavera.





	Calor

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece al imbécil de Mashima.
> 
> Prompt: "summer" [30 days of writing. tumblr]
> 
> Pareja: Natsu/Sting/Rogue.
> 
> Extensión: 410 palabras.
> 
> Notas: Esto iba a ser otra cosa —es decir, inicialmente iba a tener un par de hc sobre género y sexualidad—, pero me di cuenta que no me iban a dar las palabras así que no lo fue y quedó así, meramente como ot3. Casi fue un Stingue, también, pero no quería repetir parejas así que metí a Natsu. Me sorprende, para tanto cambio, lo natural que me salió, casi se nota lo mucho que solía escribirlos —los tengo algo botados, lo admito—. Happy Pride Month.
> 
> [Editado 01/05/2019]

El verano le hastiaba, las altas temperaturas y los días soleados no eran lo suyo. Cualquier otra temporada le parecía infinitamente mejor, incluida la primavera. No ayudaba lo seca que era la ciudad ni que incluso en las noches hiciera calor, casi parecía que cada maldito detalle estaba ahí para hacerle el verano menos tolerable.

—¿Por qué tienes esa expresión?

Bufó, tenía un muy buen motivo.

—Odio el calor —dijo, llevando una de sus manos hasta la prenda de malla que había decidido ponerse ese día, recién notando que fue mala idea.

Sting le miró, claramente minimizando su malestar. A Rogue no le hacía ni puta gracia, vale que a él le gustase el verano, pero no era un pensamiento compartido.

—¿Por qué? ¡El calor es genial! —exclamó Natsu, sonriente.

Era de esperar, a él tampoco le afectaba demasiado; es más, a él de plano no le afectaba. Eso hacía surgir inevitablemente la pregunta de por qué estaba desnudo, dado el caso.

Sting se sonrojó.

—Natsu-san, ¿y tu ropa?

—¿Uh? —Natsu le miró sin atisbo de vergüenza—. Oh, estaba sucia, así que la tiré en el lavado.

Rogue rodó los ojos, considerando ser la única persona con sentido común ahí, no es como que Sting tuviera mucho que decir estando en ropa interior.

—Así cualquiera no tiene calor —comentó.

Natsu se sentó en el suelo, a un lado de Sting, mirándole con curiosidad.

—¿Y por qué no te quitas ropa entonces? —le cuestionó.

Rogue enarcó una ceja, ni siquiera considerando la idea.

—Me gusta este conjunto —se excusó—, la Señorita lo eligió para mí.

Era cierto, Minerva personalmente le había regalado esa blusa. Dado que era ajustada y exponía el vientre, hubiera jurado que era una buena idea para el calor, pero la tela de malla raramente lo era. Al menos los pantalones cortos habían sido una buena elección.

—Natsu-san tiene un punto —comentó Sting—, deberías hacer como nosotros.

—¡Claro! —exclamó Natsu, abrazándose a Sting—. Además es raro si solo tú llevas ropa.

—Natsu-san, yo todavía llevo ropa —dijo Sting, porque sus calzoncillos incluso si no cubrían mucho seguían siendo ropa.

A Rogue casi lo traicionó la sonrisa ante el «¿y por qué no te los sacas?» de Natsu, que no tardó en decidir llevar a cabo la dichosa acción por cuenta propia. Decidió, dado eso, al menos quitarse las sandalias. Después de todo, viendo como iban las cosas, al final parecía que iba a acabar desnudo tarde o temprano.


End file.
